Robots in Disguise (TV series)
Robots in Disguise is an American animated television series based on the Transformers toyline franchise by Hasbro and produced by . Premise After arriving on the planet Earth, the Autobots and the Decepticons begin to continues their never-ending war TBD Characters Main * Clancy Brown as Optimus Prime - the leader of the Autobots who is brave and courageous yet calm. He transforms into a pick-up truck. ** James Arnold Taylor as Orion Pax - Optimus' original form and a data clerk before he was chosen to became the new leader of the Autobots. * Jason Marsden as Bumblebee - The youngest and scout of the Autobots who seem rather hyperactive and excitable, but his spark is at the right place. He transforms into a mini-van. * Nolan North as Hot Spot - The second scout of the Autobots who has a strong sense of justice but often take things a little bit serious at times. He transforms into a fire truck. * Ogie Banks as Alpha Bravo - the aerial strategic of the Autobots who often known for his sarcastic sense of humor. He transforms into a helicopter. * Roger Craig Smith as Blurr - the fastest member of the Autobots who often talk a bit fast and often can be a little bit reckless and cocky. He transforms into a sports car. * Robbie Daymond as Red Alert - the medic of the Autobots who often seem hardworking but knows of kicking butts. He transforms into a ambulance. * Bob Joles as Armorhide - the brawn of the Autobots who may seem dim-witted but is friendly and very helpful and even formed a strong friendship with Red Alert. He transforms into a armored vehicle. * Natalie Landar as Helga Witts - the Autobots' human partner and a college student. Recurring * Travis Willingham as Ultra Magnus - the sub-commander of the Autobots and a friend of Sentinel Prime, the original leader of the Autobots before Optimus, and wield a hammer. He transforms into a car carrier. * Jess Harnell as Ratchet - a old friend of Red Alert who has a dry sense of humor and sometime can be a goofball at times. He transforms into a sports car with emergency decor. * Nicole Oliver as Ariel/Elita-One - Optimus' sparkmate and . She transforms into a muscle car. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Grimlock - the powerful yet calm and collective leader of the Dinobots. He transforms into a T-Rex. ** Fred Tatasciore as Slug - Grimlock's stubborn yet loyal second-in-command. He transforms into a Triceratops. ** Jack DeSena as Swoop - the most outgoing yet friendliest and easygoing scout of the Dinobots. She transforms into a Pteradactyl. * Grey Griffin as Skyburst - * Catherine Taber as Stormclash - * Phil LaMarr as Alpha Trion - * Crispin Freeman as Prowl - * Jeffrey Combs as Wheeljack - * Kimberly Brooks as Arcee - * Maria Canals-Barrera as Pyra Magna - * Fred Tatasciore as Omega Supreme - * Scott Menville as Jackson "Jack" Witts - Helga's brother and Bumblebee's human partner. * Max Mittelman as Maxwell "Max" Landors - Helda's crush and a fellow college student who is unaware that Helga has a crush on him. * Antagonists * Liam O'Brien as Megatron - the powerful yet deadliest and fearsome leader of the Decepticons who formed a strong rivalry with Optimus. As a triple changer, he transforms into a tank/fighter jet. ** Charlie Adler as Starscream - Megatron's loyal yet treacherous second-in-command who's secretly seek to overthrow him and became the new leader of the Decepticons. He transforms into a jet. ** Jim Ward as Soundwave - Megatron's most loyal yet dangerous servant and the Decepticons' communications officer. He transforms into a satellite truck. *** Dee Bradley Baker as Laserbeak - Soundwave's loyal bird-like partner who's serve as Soundwave's eyes and ears. He transforms from a disc to a falcon. ** Jeff Bennett as Lugnutz - the brawn of the Decepticons who mix with both brain and brawn. He transforms into a stealth bomber. ** Chris Cox as Smokejumper - the jokester of the Decepticons who has a cruel sense of humor and formed a strong rivalry with Alpha Bravo. He transforms into a helicopter. ** Jennifer Morrison as Thunderblast - the femme fatale of the Decepticons who has a secret crush on Megatron. she transforms into a speedboat. ** Diedrich Bader as Shockwave - * Troy Baker as Scrapper - ** Adrian Pasdar as Mixmaster - ** Dave Boat as Long Haul - ** Tom Kenny as Hook - * David Sobolov as Motormaster - * David Kaye as Tidal Wave - * Trevor Devall as Acid Storm - * Steven Blum as Lockdown - * Tropes Episodes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Action/adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Dramedy